


Whenever He Calls My Name (Sounds So Sweet and Plain)

by Ourladyofresurrection



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Daddy! Eddie Kaspbrak, Dildos, M/M, Reddie, Richie and Eddie are married and it’s cute, Smut, Sub Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Tumblr request!, dom eddie kaspbrak, handjobs, richie tozier/eddie kaspbrak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: Eddie noticed two things upon returning home from worka) Richie wasn't waiting by the door, practically ambushing him before he could even set his suitcase down like he always did.b) the house was completely silent_________________________________What happens when Eddie comes home from work and overhears Richie calling him Daddy?





	Whenever He Calls My Name (Sounds So Sweet and Plain)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from a lovely friend on Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from Heat Wave by Martha Reeves & The Vandellas)

Eddie noticed two things upon returning home from work:

a) Richie wasn't waiting by the door, practically ambushing him before he could even set his suitcase down like he_ always_ did.

b) the house was completely silent.

Now, living with Richie meant that the moments of silence in Eddie's life were few and far between. It's generally accepted that if Richie is ever quiet, you should be running for your life, because someone or something probably shut him up in a very permanent way. So this heady stillness did nothing to placate the tightly-wound nerves already coiling in the pit of Eddie's stomach after a long day at work. A slew of negative scenarios, each one more bloody and gruesome than the last flitted spasmodically through Eddie's churning mind. _Had he left the stove on, branding himself with third degree burns so horrific it singed through his nerves?_

Eddie nervously sniffed the air, like a deer scenting for fire. Distantly, he remembered that article he read about smoke you couldn't even smell, the kind that could kill you in seconds.

As he took another step forward, he was presented with another horrific possibility.

_What if some gang had broken in and taken him hostage? What if Eddie was walking straight into their trap right now?_ Thoughts of having his organs harvested and sold on the black market loomed morbidly over the forefront of his brain.

They were living in Southern California, the odds of brutal gang activity was more likely in New York, back where Eddie used to live. Oh God, what if Myra tracked them down and was choking Richie with her massive hands?

She was capable of it for sure. Richie might have a good two inches on her, but she had over two hundred pounds of an edge.

He sourly remembered the way she all but sat on him to try to get him to stay when he first got Mike's call from Derry. If she did it once, she could surely do it again, driven by sheer, shrill indignance and the fear of being by herself.

_"How dare you leave me alone, Eddie? How dare you leave me to fend for myself! You're a bad son and a terrible husband! Eddie, Eddie, Eddie—"_

He could practically feel her plump hands groping him, seducing him with sweet tears and desperate pleas. Dragging him back to the bed where she would barricade him like a security guard, weakening him under promises that he was _delicate _and_ frail, _and_, oh, Eddie, you won't survive out there!_

_Goddammit, Tozier,_ he thought lividly, walking faster now, towards the bedroom, where the door was propped slightly ajar.

And that's when he heard the noise.

A high-pitched keening noise, nearly muffled by the near-asthmatic gasp of breath that followed closely behind, the sounds almost tripping over each other in such close succession. At first, Eddie attributed it to the sure sound of his husband gasping for breath, lying half-dead somewhere on the floor. He reached for an aspirator that wasn't there, cursing lowly, hand fumbling for the doorknob when—

_"Eddie,"_ Richie moaned, so wanton and sinful that it immediately sent a hot pool of desire searing in his lower stomach.

Eddie's hand immediately went clammy on the cool brass doorknob he gripped like a lifeline as he furiously tried to quell the dizziness that had washed over him.

He felt like a kid again, accidentally walking in on Richie wanking it to some pin-up model, only everything was different because they were _married_ for fuck's sake and why wasn't Eddie barging into their shared room right now to lay his hands all over his stupidly hot husband? When Eddie finally pushed the door open, he barely muffled an audible gasp that slipped right between his lips, where his teeth were worrying over in some kind of a nervous tic.

Sure, he'd seen Richie naked plenty of times, but hell if the sight of his husband sprawled out across the sheets, panting and heaving didn't make his cock twitch like some kind of teenager. Richie got him hot under the collar on any given day, but the sight he was met with now was almost scalding, excruciating in the way hot desire coiled in Eddie's stomach.

It was borderline sinful—no, it was the _picture_ of sinful, and Eddie felt every bit of instant retribution, the hot flare and kiss of Hell as blasphemy took up vacancy in his body, breathing out a strained, "Oh my_ God."_

But Richie didn't hear him, because at that moment he moaned into his hand again, writhing on the bed. Eddie's eyes followed down his happy trail, straight towards his bulging cock, leaking obscenely across his stomach, down between his slick thighs where, where—

_Fuck._

Richie was sprawled out across their queen-sized bed, biting down on one arm while the other fucked his entrance with a bright pink dildo. His muscles strained in his arm, big hands closing around the silicone in a death-grip as he desperately keened, bucking his hips up in effort, as though the giant toy stuffed inside him wasn't enough. His curly black hair was plastered stickily against his forehead with sweat, a furious hot flush trailing down from his cheeks to his neck, where it burned a hot pool across his collarbones, nipples hard and angry-looking peaks on the topography of his chest.

Pre-come slicked the fine layer of hair trailing up from his bellybutton to his sun-warmed skin, and distantly, Eddie felt the overwhelming need to lick it.

He could have stared watching Richie for hours—but then again, perhaps he was giving Richie's stamina at nearly forty years old far too much credit. Nevertheless, a breathy, almost shy voice so unlike Richie that Eddie nearly didn't recognize it as his own broke him out of his thoughts.

_"Daddy,"_ Richie moaned, hips nearly bucking off the bed as his fist rounded the dildo, pushing it in again.

That was enough to get Eddie moving, and before he even knew what he was doing, he was dropping his coat on the floor, crawling onto the bed and placing a firm hand over Richie's knee.

"Baby?"

Richie's eyes flew open, glazed over and dreamy with blown-out pupils that sent another hot wave of desire crashing over Eddie's shore. His bottom lip was spit-slick and red from where he had been biting it before, and a furious blush tinted his cheeks with almost feverish heat.

Eddie couldn't remember the last time he felt this turned on, knees nearly buckling under him as he looked into Richie's eyes.

His husband looked frightful, doused in a heady layer of shame that came from being walked in on. It wasn't as if Richie was a prude— not by any standard. There had been many a night when Eddie had come home to the sight of Richie laying buck-naked across the couch, lazily stroking himself with that shit-eating grin of his.

_'Come on in, Eds, the water's plenty warm.'_

But this time was different, and Eddie could see it written in the quiet fear across Richie's face and reflected in his own wide eyes.

"Eds, I—" Richie fumbled, blinking slowly, as if trying to chase away the last dredges of a particularly good dream.

He was clearly struggling to find an adult pattern of speech, looking up at Eddie in a way he could only describe as painfully vulnerable, nearly curling up in the soft whisper of his voice, knees gently drawing up near his chest.

"You look so beautiful," Eddie whispered, kicking off his dress shoes and crawling up towards Richie, who was panting and heaving beneath him, hand stilled uncomfortably down by his waist.

He drew Richie's lips into a kiss, feather-soft and gentle in a way that had his husband keening below him, a lovely pink tinging his cheeks as he melted into his touch, going complacent beneath him.

"My pretty boy," he murmured against his lips before slowly licking into his mouth, looking into Richie's blown-out pupils as his eyes fluttered shut, tongue grazing against his own.

He reached down to still Richie's trembling hand, which held the unmoving dildo still inside him. By the way Richie's eyes screwed shut and the awkward angle his wrist was bending at, he immediately realized his husband was uncomfortable. He gently began to move the toy to relieve some of that pent-up heat coiling inside Richie, and he moaned into his mouth, sighing satedly as he relinquished control, letting Eddie guide it slowly in and out of him.

"I didn't even know we had this," Eddie said, kissing along his neck as Richie tilted his jaw to give him more real estate, "when did you get it?"

"Mmm," Richie sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open, "m'got it last week...at the store," he screwed his face up in an expression of indignance, and Eddie stifled a laugh against his hair, "your night shifts...they're too long."

"Too long hmm?" Eddie murmured, mouthing hotly against his neck, relishing in the way Richie writhed beneath him, "Well, I guess I'll just have to make up for lost time, huh? And maybe—" he sucked a dark bruise into his neck, hands coming to rest pointedly at Richie's hips, "I'll have to buy you some more toys. For when I go away on business."

Richie sighed spasmodically underneath him, breath hitching at the way Eddie's hands gripped his hips flush against his own, "I love that you're a working man, Eds," he panted, welcoming the slick brush of Eddie's tongue against his, "so hot."

"Yeah, you like that?" Eddie asked, heart pounding a dizzy pulse in his chest as he carefully chose his next words, going off on a whim and a prayer. He leaned right up to Richie's ear, one of his palms trailing a wide swoop across his skin, settling there on his heaving belly.

"You like it when your _daddy_ buys you things and treats you nice?"

The moan that followed was not so much as uttered as it was ripped out of Richie's throat. His hips jutted up almost in a knee-jerk reaction, rubbing his aching cock straight against the seam of Eddie's straight-pressed dress pants.

_He really does like that,_ Eddie thought fleetingly, but not before pulling the toy gently out of him, leaning in to capture his mouth once again.

"Eds, oh my God,_ Eds—"_ Richie babbled incoherently.

"Who?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow at Richie, who faltered for a moment before moaning softly.

_"Daddy."_

Eddie rewarded him by pulling him into his lap, seating him directly atop the bulging erection in his pants and gripping his ass so hard it nearly burned handprints into the soft skin.

Richie was shy now, fully into sub-space as he ducked into Eddie's chest, rubbing his face against his dress shirt and breathing in his cologne. Eddie stared fondly down at him for a moment, running a gentle hand through his hair and rubbing his back calmingly.

And then Richie shifted, grinding down on the large bulge straining against his pants and Eddie broke out of the moment.

Richie was moaning like a dog in heat, dry humping Eddie's clothes thigh like it was the best thing he'd ever felt. It was an undeniably hot sight, but Eddie couldn't chase the impending thought of painful chafing out of his brain, so he stilled Richie.

"Baby, you are so hot, but let me take my clothes off first."

"No," Richie panted, reaching out for his hand. His fingers closed around Eddie's palm, and he looked at them shyly. Eddie squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I like how you look in your work clothes," Richie breathed, almost like a confession, and Eddie nearly lost it right there.

He rewarded him with a slow, dirty grind against his ass, looking curiously into his blown-out pupils, "Then how about we do this?"

He manhandled Richie over in a surprisingly fluid motion, so that he was facing away from Eddie with his ass pressed against his erection and his own cock hanging down between their legs. Richie moaned brokenly as he felt Eddie's hand wrap around his aching cock, practically feeling his pulse jump under the hot, smooth skin. He brought his hand up to Richie's lips, Richie gamely sucking his fingers into his mouth, tongue lapping over them obscenely as he slid past the second knuckle.

Eddie bucked up against him at the low, wet sounds of Richie's saliva coating his fingers and the soft whimpers he was letting out around them. The hand on his waist tightened experimentally, and Richie keened into the bruising touch, grinding back happily. He finally slid his fingers out from his kiss-swollen lips with a pop, Richie's tongue trailing a hot line down Eddie's palm before it was being wrapped around Richie once again, tight and wet.

Richie gasped shakily, head lolling back against Eddie's shoulder as he leaned into the touch, Eddie's lips trailing a hot path down his neck, where they bit and suckled the salty skin, leaving purple-red bruises in its wake.

"Yeah, you like Daddy's hands?" Eddie breathed hotly against his ear, voice strained as he ground up against him, "Maybe next time I should fuck them into you. Wrap them around your neck as I dick you down until you scream."

The feeling of satiety after such a prolonged wait mixed with Eddie's jaw-dropping filthy words living out all of Richie's wet dreams since he was sixteen had him keening, coming in thick rivulets over Eddie's knuckles with a high-pitched moan, Eddie's lips still suctioned to his neck as he stroked him through his high. Richie felt his eyes fluttering shut, a warm, sleepy feeling coming over him as he slumped against Eddie's chest, relishing in the tickly kisses being scattered along his collarbone and shoulders, where his husband rested his forehead, panting against his skin.

He crawled out of his lap, hardly giving Eddie a second of notice before dropping to his knees in a bruising, halting motion, hands clumsily palming the straining erection in Eddie's pants as he fumbled with the zipper, yanking the trousers and boxers down in one fluid motion.

"Holy—" Eddie started.

And then Richie took him into his mouth.

_"Fuck,"_ Eddie spat, jerking in Richie's mouth, hands coming to tangle in his curls as his dick bumped against Richie's throat, who just hummed contentedly and let Eddie guide him deeper.

Richie worked his length, slowly bobbing downwards, tongue pressing up and teasing over a vein on the underside of his cock, toying with his balls as he sucked pointedly on the head.

He peered up at his husband through a mass of dark lashes, cheeks flushed and pupils blown-out as he laved over his tip.

And then Eddie was coming, Richie working him loyally through his convulsions as he stroked his cock fast and tight and so, so good, swallowing and then sitting back on his knees with a sated sigh.

Eddie panted above him, raking a hand through the hair plastered across his forehead, holding his arms out, "C-C'mere, Rich."

Richie rose immediately, crawling into Eddie's lap, relishing in the way Eddie held him like he was something precious, palms swooping over his heated skin in broad, calming strokes, his eyes fluttered shut, leaning against Eddie's sticky chest as his husband laughed, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You know we should really get you cleaned up. You're kind of disgusting right now," he murmured, thumb brushing a small drop of come off of his bottom lip.

"M'not yet," Richie protested, burying his face in his chest, gripping onto the back of his shirt, "five more minutes."

Eddie laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, right against his gorgeous curls, "You couldn't keep your Trashmouth shut, huh?"

"Oh, you love my Trashmouth," Richie snorted, nuzzling against his neck, "isn't that right, _Daddy?"_

Eddie tensed up as Richie gave a half-hearted grind into his lap, teasing and filthy, and fuck if it didn't give Eddie's spent cock whiplash. He was too fucking old for this, but the reigniting heat sparking in the pit of his stomach pleaded otherwise.

_"Behave,"_ Eddie warned, giving him a light smack on his thigh.

"Or what?" Richie challenged, looking up at him curiously, a smile playing at his kiss-bitten lips.

Eddie just pulled him into another bruising kiss, and if he moaned into Richie's mouth as his hands settled back on his waist, nobody but the two of them were more the wiser.


End file.
